Highly Unresponsive to the Past
by DarkDescent
Summary: Discontinued due to lack of motivation and loss of interest in the series. May be continued in the future, but it needs a complete revamp.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Touhou Project.

-------------------------

"Oh?"  
Sara noticed a baby lying on the side of the road. It looked like someone abandoned their kid.  
"People still do that? I thought that that tradition stopped a while ago," Sara exclaimed to no one in particular.  
"…well, I can't leave my post, I guess I'll just leave it there," Sara decided, once again talking to no one in particular.  
The usual routine of sitting there and keeping watch was upheld until the baby started crying. Sara sighed.  
"Come on baby, please be quiet! I'm trying to guard."  
The baby was relentless, and was continually crying, getting louder with each minute. Sara sighed and tested her patience

-------------------------

Hakurei shrine was as ever deserted with the exception of the Miko there. Said Miko was as ever sitting around and drinking tea, neglecting to train, even though she couldn't even hurt a Youkai. She didn't really worry though, as she had the power of the Yin Yang orb to help her.  
She went to poor herself more tea, which was in another room of the run down shrine. On the day, she looked in a mirror and found a six year old girl looking back at her, with purple hair, traditional shrine maiden clothing, and a bored look on her face.  
"These days are so boring, specially without mom around anymore…"  
Reimu sighed, and poured some more tea for herself. She took a sip from her cup, when the shrine started collapsing in on itself. Startled. Reimu quickly got of the shrine, just in time to see it collapse in front of her eyes. The expression on her face was NOT pretty.  
"That was pretty fun! We should collapse a few more houses before going back!"  
Reimu quickly turned around to find a couple of young girls laughing together. They seemed to think that destruction was fun. That thinking of course brought them a death wish.  
Quickly, Reimu channeled some spirit power and launched a bouncing Yin Yang orb at the two girls. The orb the first girl, who didn't even have a chance to react before she was destroyed. The second one was startled for a second before looking around to find Reimu. She shot a few bullets at her, but Reimu slid out of the way. The Ying Yang orb was bouncing back but was losing energy. With one quick smack with her stick, Reimu sent the ball flying at the girl, who didn't get out of the way in time.  
"That'll teach them to mess with my shrine. Now where did they come from…"  
With that, Reimu left the shrine, trusting her intuition to lead the way. Her first guess was that mountain near the shrine…

"I can't take it anymore!"  
Ten minutes of suffering the baby's crying was far too much for Sara. She was going to make it shut up, and if it didn't, she would just have to kill it.  
Annoyed, Sara walked down the path to where the baby was. As soon as the baby looked up, it fell silent.  
"Finally!" Sara groaned.  
She looked down at the baby. It looked so cute, with its blond hair and innocent looking eyes. Sara sighed. "Someone's gotta look after it. I can't leave my post for much longer though…"  
Sara picked the baby up and proceeded back to her post, all the while looking at the baby. It laughed when it saw Sara's face.  
"How cute…oh! I know! Shingyoku!"  
A floating Yin Yang orb appeared in front of Sara. It glowed brightly and transformed into two beings: a Shinto priest dress in blue and a shrine maiden dressed in red.  
"Did you call for us?' the Shinto priest questioned.  
"Yeah, I know it isn't a good time. But are you able to keep watch of my post for a little while? I need to visit the Almighty for a little while."  
"Is it regarding that baby you have? Why don't you just kill it?" the shrine maiden asked.  
"Well… I really don't know. It's only a baby though, if it was a kid I'd kill it if it was annoying. It needs a home though. That's why I'm going to visit the almighty." Sara replied.  
"…very well. You owe us big time for this though," priest and shrine maiden both said at once.  
"Yeah, of course. Thanks!" Sara ran into the cave and touched the blue orb, disappearing in a second.  
"Heh, think anyone will come?" the blue priest asked his partner.  
"Maybe, maybe not. If anyone comes though, let's scare them."  
"Yeah, of course."  
With that, they both turned white and vanished into thin air.

-----------------------------

Author's note: Prologue of this retelling of the very first Touhou game.  
It somewhat ties into my other story. (Not really)  
As usual, feedback of all kinds is welcome, as long as it's constructive.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
